


Truths Revealed

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Originally Posted on Instagram [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Contest Entry, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Season/Series 10, first time in a long time, voicemail fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voicemail Fix-it. Set in Season 10 after 10x13, but there are no spoilers for Season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest by @frickledeansfreckles on Instagram, and originally posted on my Instagram account.
> 
> I am @babyboy.bigbrother on Instagram if you're interested in following me there! :)

“ _...You're a monster, Sam. A vampire.”_ Sam jerked awake, gasping for breath as the cruel voice of his brother echoed through his mind. He wiped his hand across his face, trying to escape from the last vestige of his nightmare. He'd been plagued by bad dreams of one sort or another for most of his life, but ones like this were by far the worst. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep just yet, Sam padded out into the main room of the bunker. He began to re-read the information package about the Mark of Cain, but, after a while, he pushed it aside, staring off into nothingness. Tears formed in his eyes as all the hurtful things Dean had ever said to him screamed through his skull. Most of them were due to a supernatural influence – the Siren, Sam's own hallucinations, ghost possession, Dean's soul twisted into darkness by decades in hell and months under the influence of the Mark – but there was no such excuse for the voicemail Dean had left him so many years before. In fact, the idea that his brother could have left him such a message caused Sam to believe everything else Dean had said.

Engrossed in his sorrowful thoughts, Sam noticed neither the tears streaming down his face, nor the quiet footsteps behind him. “Sammy?” Dean's voice was soft as he gently laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched, startled, then turned his face into Dean's arm. Guilty or not, he wouldn't turn down comfort from his big brother. “Hey, you ok?” Dean asked, concerned. Sam huffed out a small laugh. “No, not really.” he replied. Dean hesitated for a second. “Is – is this about anything that's happened recently?” he asked. Sam considered this for a moment. “More like the fact that your life would have turned out so much better if I hadn't been born, or if you'd killed me back when Dad first told you to.” he finally replied.

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I have lied to you, I have betrayed you, I have said cruel things that I didn't truly believe in order to hurt you, I lost my faith in you for a while, but Sammy, never once have I wished you were dead, and never once have I wanted to kill you.” His eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he silently pleaded with Sam to believe him. Sam smiled sadly. “Yes, you did.” he stated. “No – when? What makes you say that?” Dean asked, shocked by Sam's certainty. Sam blinked back more tears. He couldn't believe that Dean had forgotten about it. “That voicemail you left me right before I freed Lucifer.” he said with a small voice.

Dean blinked, “What? Voicemail? I don't know... Do you still have it?” With a small, resigned sigh, Sam pulled out his phone and handed it to Dean. Dean quickly skipped through the saved messages until he came to that one. He listened in shock and horror to his own harsh voice threatening the person most precious to him! He dropped the phone down on the table. “Sammy, I didn't – that wasn't – wait here!” He ran to his room to grab the book that would set things straight. Never before had he been grateful for Chuck's writings. He quickly flipped to the correct page, then ran back to his brother. “Here Sammy, read this. This is what I really said that night.” He waited patiently, watching as Sam's face showed confusion, then surprise, then amazement.

Sam looked up with tears in his eyes. “Dee.” he breathed, “Oh Dee, if I'd gotten that message, I would've stopped. I would've come back to you. All these years, I truly thought part of you hated me.” His breath hitched, “Dee, I – I'm so sorry.” “No, _I'm_ sorry.” Dean said, gently caressing Sam's face before cupping it in his hands. “I'm sorry that I ever did or said anything that made it possible for you to believe I said that also. Will you forgive me?” “Of course, Dean. I already have. Forgive me?” “Completely.”

Dean leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across Sam's. They'd been lovers before, but not since Dean returned from hell, so it was with some trepidation that he drew back. He prayed that he hadn't ruined their relationship yet again. Sam gaped up at him, frozen in shock. He'd never dared hope that they might repair this aspect of their relationship as well. He brought his hands up to hold Dean's face in a mirror image of his own, then pulled him into a passionate kiss. After too long, yet not long enough, they broke apart, gasping for air. Dean rested his forehead against Sam's. Sam smiled shyly at him. “So, does this mean I get to experience the wonders of your memory foam mattress?” he said, half teasing, half serious. Dean laughed softly. “Definitely.” he replied, “In fact, why don't you come test it out right now?” They walked down the hall to Dean's room, stealing kisses the entire way.

When they got to the doorway, Sam paused to watch as Dean strode in and began stripping. When he noticed his brother was no longer beside him, Dean turned around and held out his hand. “C'mon little brother, get naked!” Sam threw back his head and laughed, some things never changed. He slowly stripped off his shirt, then shimmied out of his sleep pants, making sure to draw Dean's attention to his prominent erection. Dean gulped audibly as he dragged his eyes across every inch of Sam's body. They both finished removing their clothes, then laid down in Dean's bed. Dean lightly stroked his hands across Sam's shoulders and chest, then down his arms. “You scared, baby boy?” he asked gently as he felt Sam tremble. “No. Yeah. Not of you.” Sam replied quietly. “S'ok.” Dean mumbled against Sam's lips, “C'mere.” He pulled Sam closer until they were melded together. Lips locked, tongues engaged in a sensual, slick slide together, arms wrapped tightly around each other, legs entangled, hands caressing, bodies rocking together towards completion. Afterward, when they were both sated, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and gently kissed his forehead. “Love you, baby boy.” he whispered. “Love you too, big brother.” Sam replied, and, for the first time in a long time, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 


End file.
